Movie Mistake
by TexasCutie93
Summary: Butters and Tweek accidentally get the wrong movie. How will they and their boyfriends react? (Bunny and Creek)


**So, this this my second mature story. It's probably not the best. This is a request from KevinAF123 on deviantART. (Should look her up, she has some pretty awesome artwork) Enjoy! **

* * *

**Butters' POV**

Tweek and I were getting ready for our weekly hangout. Every Saturday, Tweek, Craig, Kenny, and I always met at Craig's house to watch a movie in his basement. This Saturday, it was Tweek's turn to pick the film.

We were trying to decide what movie to watch by searching the internet for best comedies of the year. Tweek couldn't handle crowded places very well, so he always got me to go with him and we would pick the movie before we went to the rental store.

"What about 21 Jump Street?" I asked, pointing the name out on the screen.

"I d-dunno, looks a little v-violent," Tweek twitched from beside me. We were laying on top of my hello kitty comforter with my laptop opened up to both of us.

"Ted?" We had to hurry, because we were meeting the other two in an hour and we hadn't made any progress in our decision.

"N-no! That's a c-crude movie." I slowly nodded my head, feeling a panic attack coming on if we didn't decide on something soon. "What about this m-movie, Pitch P-Perfect?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing my jacket. "Lets get that and then head over to Craig's." I said, rushing Tweek to grab his stuff.

We hurried out of my house and headed towards our usual video rental store. They must of done some reconstruction, because it looked a little different than usual. The outside of the store had darker walls and there was bars on the windows. Maybe they had a robbery and were being extra careful now.

"Come on, Tweek, we only have 30 minutes left!" I said, grabbing Tweek's arm to drag him into the store. I quickly went to the videos and ran my eyes over the "P" section. I noticed a few weird names for the movies, but quickly dismissed them for the crunched time. I found Pitch Perfect and rushed to the counter.

"Just this please." I handed the DVD to the cashier and looked over to see Tweek was already outside. The store was more crowded than usual with some interesting looking people wandering around.

"Can I see some ID?" Weird, they don't normally ask for ID, but people do normally take me for much younger than I looked. The movie was only rated PG13, though. Did I look younger than 13?

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet along with my drivers license. I showed the cashier that my age was actually 18 and not 12.

"Alright, you have 7 days till you have to return the rental without penalties," The clerk said in a dragged out, boring voice.

"Thank you." I grabbed the DVD and headed outside to where Tweek was standing. "I got the movie, so lets head to Craig's." Tweek nodded, quickly following me for the 10 minute walk.

When we finally got to Craig's house, Kenny was already there, making himself home in the kitchen, grabbing snacks from the pantry.

"Hey, babe!" Kenny greeted, hurrying over to me and giving me a peck on the lips. "Craig is already down in the basement." He said to Tweek, who didn't hesitate to rush downstairs. "So, what movie did you guys get?" He moved his arm around my shoulders as we slowly followed Tweek.

"Pitch Perfect." I answered, smiling up at Kenny.

"Sweet! I love that movie." As we went down the stairs, we saw Tweek was already cuddled up to Craig's side on the couch, his shaking decreasing a little. Craig looked up at us and gave his infamous smirk before returning his attention to Tweek.

"Here, I'll pop the movie in." Kenny said, handing me his snacks and reaching for the DVD. I put down all the junk food near the big, reclining chair and waited for Kenny to come over.

"There! The movie night can now commence." Kenny said heroically, turning off the lights. He strolled over to me and grabbed my waist, pulling me into the chair after him, so that I was cuddled up in his lap.

Craig grabbed the remote from the coffee table beside him and turned the television on. For a full minute it was just a black screen and Kenny was about to get up and check to see what was wrong when a picture suddenly flashed on.

"_Oh...Bryce...feels so good." _I stared at the screen in horror as I saw parts of the body I'd never seen but on myself appear on the monitor.

A scream suddenly came from my left side and when I looked over, Tweek was having a major freak out.

"_Shawn, your hole is so tight." _I quickly covered my ears, feeling way too embarrassed by the predicament I was in.

I glanced at Kenny, expecting him to be shocked, but instead he seemed really excited. Why has no one turned off the movie by now?

"I...I can't handle this!" Tweek shouted at the top of his lungs when he suddenly jumped up from the couch and dashed up the stairs and out the basement door. Craig cussed under his breath and followed the other, but not before he quickly paused the DVD.

The screen now showed a frozen image of whom I presumed to be Shawn with Bryce hovering over him and pushing his unmentionable into the other.

"Fuck...Butters." I heard Kenny mumble and when I looked up, I saw his eyes were completely hazed over, a lot like when he used to get high.

"Ken?" I asked, feeling a bit scared by the look on his face.

"Butters...did you get this movie for a reason?" I violently shook my head, feeling ashamed. If my parents ever found out about this, they would try to kill me...again.

"I-I would never purposely get this kind of movie, Ken!" I tried to explain.

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with a little satisfaction." Kenny placed his hands on top of my stomache and slowly moved them down to my crotch. I felt a little twitch under my pants, but quickly ignored it.

"K-Ken! What are you doing?" I tried to move up from his lap, but he held me down by my waist.

"Butters, have you ever touched yourself?" I felt sick. Why would he ask that? I wanted to leave. I didn't feel comfortable. I didn't feel safe. Kenny was scaring me.

"Ken, please let me go. I wanna go home." I begged on the verge of tears. Kenny moved one of his hands to my back, but kept the other firmly on my waist. He started to draw little pictures with his finger on my back, which he knew normally calmed me down.

"You know, there's nothing wrong with pleasuring yourself, or letting someone else please you. Look at the two guys on the screen." I kept my eyes down, feeling my tears well up in my eyes and flowing over. I prayed that Craig or Tweek would come back down and save me.

"Butters, please! Just look at them. They're not afraid, because they trust each other and wants the other to feel good. Don't you trust me?" I couldn't help, but to hear the sadness in Kenny's voice. We had been dating for 2 years and not once had he tried anything more than a little make out session, which was unusual for him. I knew he wasn't a virgin and had even done it with other guys before, but sexual activities scared.

"I do trust you, Kenny, but...I can't do it. Maybe..." For a few seconds, it was completely silent as I went through my thoughts. I could hear Kenny breathing behind me and I felt his hand as he continued to move his finger rhythmically on my back. "We should break up." I said quietly, barely even able to hear myself. I could feel Kenny freeze up as his finger stopped moving. I tried, once again, getting up from the chair to leave, but Kenny kept his one hand on my waist. "Please, Kenny. I think it's for the best. I can't give you what you want."

"Fuck that! I would much rather be sex deprived than lose you. Please, don't leave me." His voice cracked as he placed his head on my upper back and placing both arms around my waist. He held me against him like I was the most precious thing in the world.

"But, Ken, I don't think I can..." Before I could say anything else, Kenny cut me off by squeezing me tighter and shouted into the mostly empty room.

"I will cut off my penis to be with you, Butters!" I slowly turned my upper body to look at Kenny who was full on crying and said the only thing that would come out of my mouth.

"What?" Kenny gave a small, sad smile.

"I love you so much. I will do anything for you, so don't say we should break up! I would much rather die." I placed both of my hands on Kenny's tear streaked face and leaned in to push my lips against his, trying to pour all of my gratitude and love into it.

"Do you really love me that much?" I asked when we pulled away.

"Yes." His answer was so pure and full of raw emotion that there was no way I couldn't believe him. I knew I had to do something if he was willing to do all of that for me. I should make the love of my life happy, not miserable. I glanced at the screen and could see the faces of the two young men who looked ecstatic. I knew what I had to do.

I faced completely forward again and leaned all of my body against Kenny's front, getting ready for what I was about to say, "Y-you can touch me if you want." I said, getting twitchy just from the thought.

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want." Kenny breathed into my ear which made me a little hot in the crotch area.

"I want you to do it," I whispered, grabbing one of his hands and leading it towards my now hot member.

"Are you sure?" He whispered back, lightly moving his fingers over the sensitive area.

"Yeah." That was all Kenny needed before he worked to get my pants unbuttoned. He pulled out my already semi-hard penis and for awhile he didn't do anything. I looked behind me, afraid he might have been freaked out by it, but instead, he was gazing at my penis with lust filling his eyes.

"It's beautiful." He said into my ear, giving me a light kiss on the cheek. I turned back around, embarrassed by his compliment. This was the first time someone, besides my parents, saw my penis and I didn't know if it was any good or not compared to others.

Kenny slowly started rubbing his palm over the pulsing member and I felt it twitch as I arched my back into Kenny's chest and moved my head into his shoulder.

"Don't hold yourself back, let out any noises that you want." Kenny stared into my eyes and I couldn't help, but let out a small moan escape my lips. It was way more high pitched than I thought it was going to be and I quickly covered my mouth.

Kenny's grip got tighter and his pace got faster. "That was hot, don't cover it up." He used his free hand to remove the hand that was covering my mouth and he held onto it tightly, interlacing our fingers together.

The faster Kenny pumped my member, the more I moaned. It started to feel better and better and I didn't care about the sounds anymore. All I could pay attention to was the feeling of electricity as it shot through my body. "You're cock is so hard now. You even have pre-cum coming out." I withered against Kenny's body, unable to take such pleasure that was pulsing through me. I felt my body begin to spasm and a white light flashed before my eyes as I yelled at the top of my lungs and arched my body completely against Kenny.

"Fuck, you came a lot." I looked down as soon as my body was calm and saw a thick white substance splattered all over my clothes and part of Kenny. Kenny swept some of the cum onto his finger and stuck his tongue out to lick it. "Mmm, you taste great, Butters." He leaned over to kiss me and I thought I tasted pretty gross, but if Kenny liked it, I guess it was okay.

"T-that was great, Ken!" I smiled at him, still out of breath. He smiled back, clearly pleased with what just happened, then I remembered that he probably needed help with his problem. "Do you want me to do something to your penis?" I asked, wondering if I could actually do it without messing up.

"No, I actually came in my pants when you came. We should probably wash up our clothes in Craig's washer and dryer before going home." I nodded in agreement. "So, do you think we could do something like this again?" I blushed at his question, feeling mortified by the memory of my embarrassing sounds, but when I saw Kenny's beaming face, I had to say, "Of course!"

**Tweek's POV **

Shit! That was way too much pressure! I knew something was up with that store. The

underpants gnomes probably set us up. How could I look Craig in the face, now? I'm such an idiot! Not only that, but now something was wrong with me!

"Are you okay?" I looked up from my crouching position to see Craig closing the basement door and coming towards me.

"C-Craig..." I stammered, already feeling claustrophobic in the small hallway.

"Come with me." He grabbed my arm and started dragging me across the hall to his bedroom. His room always made me feel calmer, with the sky blue walls that had clouds painted on them by Craig himself. I took a few shaky breaths, trying to calm myself.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Craig sat on his neatly made bed, patting the empty spot next to him. I slowly made my way over to the bed, but still felt too freaked out to sit next to him, so I decided to sit on the floor. "Was it Butters who picked out the movie? I'll kill Kenny since I'm sure this was all his sick-minded idea."

"N-no! I know B-Butters wouldn't do t-this on purpose." I sat in the fetal position, not wanting to talk about that movie or even remember it. I felt Craig's hand on top of my head as he ran his fingers through my hair. "C-Craig, I feel weird." I mumbled, not sure if I should even mention this new feeling or not. What if Craig thought it was disgusting and broke up with me? I would just die! Or what if Craig kills me? Shit, I was told to stop thinking like that.

"Does something hurt?" He got on the carpeted ground next to me and started looking me over for any injuries.

"Not 'h-hurt" exactly." I tried to explain. Craig tried to move me out of my fetal position, but I jerked away. "S-stop! Don't t-touch me!" I yelled out, getting more scared by the second.

"Tweek, what's wrong?" I saw the rare concern flash in Craig's eyes and I felt bad. I didn't want to hurt him. Maybe I should just tell him?

I carefully moved out of my position to show the bulge that was in my pants.

"You have an erection?" Craig looked really surprise. Maybe I had cancer? Did cancer grow that fast?

"What's an e-erection?" I asked, clearly frightened by this sudden development. My penis had suddenly grown a tumor when we watched that video. The movie gave me cancer! Stupid gnomes!

"It's nothing bad." Craig immediately said, noticing how freaked out I was getting. "Every guy gets them. It means you were turned on or excited by something. Didn't you learn this from health class?" I shook my head.

"My p-parents didn't want m-me to go to h-health class. S-said it would t-trigger one of my a-attacks." So I was excited? I didn't get like this when we went to the amusement park last week.

"If you want, I could show you how to make it feel better." He scooted closer to me and put one of his hands on my thigh. I nodded my head, because feeling better is always good, right? He unbuttoned my pants and at first I thought he was going to examine it, but then he did the same with his pants. Maybe he was just going to compare them? See how a normal penis should look compared to mine.

He pulled both of our pants off right after the other and I was shocked to see that his was also stiff and standing up.

"I'm going to put our penises next to each other, okay?" He asked, looking in my eyes to see if I was really okay with that. I gulped and nodded my head, not sure what was going on.

Craig put our penises together and then, with one hand over both of them, he stroked them. I felt myself arch back and a strange noise escape my lips.

"Is this okay?" Craig asked again.

"That f-feels so g-good!" I mumbled, not being able to see straight. I just wanted Craig to continue. I thrust upwards, hoping to regain the friction. He pumped faster and harder, making me feel dizzy and something was building up inside me. I screamed out when suddenly I was hit with a strong force and my body jerked upwards, something white squirting out of my penis.

"W-what is that?" I yelled at the white stuff covering Craig's and my legs.

"That's normal." Craig grabbed for a tissue from the night stand and started to clean up our legs, that's when I noticed white stuff had come out of Craig, too. "Don't you feel better?" I nodded my head and was actually surprised by how great I felt. I don't think I had ever felt this good before.

"Come on, we probably shouldn't leave those two idiots in the basement." Craig stood up and reached his hand out for mine. We held our hands together as we went back down the basement.

"What the fuck?" We stood in horror as we saw Butters and Kenny in the same position as we left them, but they were covered in the same white stuff as was covering us earlier and Butters had his pants down. "You two, out now! That's disgusting! Doing this in someone else's house. Do you have no dignity?" I zoned out from Craig's lecturing to look at the tv screen. The movie was paused where the two guys looked like they were about to do something exciting by the looks on their faces. I wonder if it was as exciting as what just happened in Craig's bedroom?


End file.
